


Promise Under the Starry Sky

by StarflowerSea



Series: YuWata Week 2020 [2]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Promises, Stargazing, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Days 2 & 5 of YuWata Week 2020Under a sea of shining stars, a band of five reaffirms the promise they made long ago.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Matoba Wataru
Series: YuWata Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Promise Under the Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

> And here's days 2 & 5 of YuWata Week! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read and comment on my works – your kindness and support means a lot to me!  
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

On a tall, grassy hilltop the members of Argonavis sat, gazing at the clear night sky. High above them millions of stars glittered, blazing like starfire.

“Amazing…” Yuto’s eyes were wide as he took in the sight. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the stars this bright before.”

Wataru nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

The cool night breeze ruffled Yuto’s hair as he stretched one hand towards the sky. The stars seemed to sing with their radiance, filling his heart with warmth. If he reached out just a bit more, he thought he could brush his hand against them.

Gazing up at the sea of stars, Yuto recalled the promise that they made long ago under a view just like this. The promise that inspired one of their most powerful songs,  _ VOICE. _ It was so long ago, yet he remembered it like it happened yesterday.

A smile drifted across Yuto’s face as he reminisced. It was insane how far they had come on this journey. Never had he thought that his dream would come true, much less rise to such heights. From the beginning, he knew it was fate that they would meet and start a band, but if someone told him back then that they’d head to Tokyo – fighting amongst four of the other best bands across all of Japan for a spot overseas – he would’ve thought they were pulling some sort of elaborate prank.

Yet that was where they were now.

Everything felt like a dream, glimmering faraway like the stars above, yet Yuto knew with every fiber of his being that they were real. The thought sent his heart aflutter with quiet awe that together, the five of them had come this far – as well as a burning hope that they would sail even farther ahead in the future.

“Yu?”

Yuto perked up at Wataru’s voice. “Hm?”

“You seem pretty happy.” Wataru’s voice was a light chuckle.

Yuto nodded with a chuckle of his own. “Yeah.”

Yuto glanced at the other members, who were staring up at the stars in awe. For a long moment his gaze lingered on Wataru, and the two smiled at each other warmly.

A gasp from Ren pulled Yuto’s and Wataru’s attention as Ren pointed at the sky. “Look!”

Yuto looked up just in time to see a streak of light across the sky. Not a few seconds had passed before two more joined it, then three. Before long, the whole sky was lit aflame with the rain of thousands of falling stars.

Yuto’s heart quickened as his eyes widened in awe. “Is that…?”

“It’s a meteor shower,” Wataru replied breathlessly. “A big one, too…”

The light of the stars filled Yuto’s chest with a blazing warmth, his heart thundering so fast he thought it might burst from his chest any moment. Everything was achingly clear and bright, the beat of the stars reverberating deeply within him.

Again Yuto’s mind was brought back to that night when Argonavis first made their promise under a clear night sky full of stars – where their voices first took flight in song. A familiar euphoria bubbled up within him as he turned to face the others. Everyone’s faces were shining, the starlight reflected in their eyes as they beamed at each other.

“This has to be a sign.”

“A sign of what?”

“The promise we made that time – the promise that inspired  _ VOICE.” _ Yuto spread out his hands with a wide smile. “Since then, we’ve all come so far – farther than any of us have ever imagined.”

“It was all thanks to you, Yu.” Wataru’s voice flowed over Yuto like a river of light. “You led us forward and paved the way.”

“You too, Wataru. None of this would’ve been possible without your steadfast faith.” Gratitude tinged every one of Yuto’s words, his voice trembling just a touch.

Ren piped up, his voice warm. “It was thanks to both of you that we all came this far. Argonavis wouldn’t exist if it wasn’t for either of you.”

“I agree.” Rio nodded at them as he gestured towards the sky. “To both of you, we owe everything. The promise we shared is what drives us and keeps our ship on course – and we have you two to thank for that.”

“You guys…” Yuto’s eyes grew misty as he looked around at everyone. “Thank you all so much. Your words mean more to me than you’ll ever know.”

“We mean everything we say. After all, you’re the one who brought us together,” Wataru replied warmly. “We place all of our trust in you, as our leader.”

Banri nodded in agreement. “It can’t be without you – it can’t be without any of us.”

“Then let’s make a promise here and now!” The words tumbled from Yuto before he could stop himself.

“What kind of promise?” Ren asked.

“That no matter how harsh the storm, no matter how high the waves, we’ll always stick by each other!” Yuto’s voice rose to an excited shout as he gestured to the sky above. “We’ll shine as brightly as those stars, and we’ll let our light shine to the world!”

Wataru chuckled with an amused shake of his head. “Sounds like something Yu would say, alright.”

“What can I say? I’m an optimist, after all!” Yuto replied as he grinned widely.

Out of the corner of Yuto’s eye he thought he saw Banri’s eyes twinkle as he smirked. “You two really love each other, huh?”

Heat rushed to Yuto’s face at Banri’s words, causing him to duck his head in embarrassment. Yuto thought he saw Wataru do the same, the latter’s cheeks dusted pink as they shared a shy glance.

“I love you, Wataru – and everyone else too! Thank you all for trusting in me!” Yuto’s heart swelled as he raised his head, sweeping everyone with a joyful grin. “The promise we made stretches beyond time up to the stars. If we follow the path together, there’s nothing we can’t do!”

One by one the others nodded in agreement, the joy on their faces mirroring Yuto’s. Together they turned towards the radiant sky, hearts brimming with hope.

United under a star-filled promise, they would make their way towards the future as one.


End file.
